


Место F

by EarthlyWays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays





	Место F

Полеты во сне – это одно, а вот наяву… Данила вытер влажные ладони о джинсы и тут же вцепился в колени. К тряске присоединились лязганье и заунывный вой. Дан бросил взгляд в иллюминатор, наполовину ожидая увидеть черный дым и прочие спецэффекты, но все было мирно. Под крылом расстилалась снежная равнина облаков. Казалось, что упасть туда – словно рухнуть в мягкий сугроб. Дан поежился. Нет, облака падение не только не смягчат, а даже не задержат. 

Паниковал он один. В ровном шуме салона не слышалось тревожных нот. Пассажиры ели, пили, болтали и бродили по самолету. Значит, все в пределах нормы? Убедить себя в этом было нелегко. Поерзав в кресле, Дан прикрыл глаза. Может, если бы удалось заснуть... Но какой-то маленький негодяй барабанил ногами по его креслу и требовал сока, конфет и игрушки. Дан не рискнул откинуть спинку, а в сидячем положении у него скоро заныло колено и начало ломить в пояснице. Он попробовал спрятать ноги под сидение, вытянуть их вперед, поджать под себя. Отстегнул ремень. Сел боком. Боль растекалась по телу сухими, жгучими ручейками. 

Мелодичный звонок – зажглись таблички «пристегнуть ремни». И тут же самолет провалился в воздушную яму. Дан инстинктивно схватился руками за подлокотники – и отдернул левую ладонь от чужой горячей руки.

– Простите, – пробормотал он, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко. 

Сосед оторвался от своего планшета и посмотрел на него. Дан отвернулся, завозился с ремнем, потом принялся копаться в сумке в поисках куртки, не желая встречаться с парнем взглядом. Он был уверен, что увидит в глазах соседа насмешку. 

Затянутый на совесть ремень помешал бы одеться, потому Дан укрылся курткой и отвернулся к окну, надеясь, что они скоро минуют зону турбулентности. Эти зависания, будто перед падением, заставляли сердце замирать в груди. Наверное, у него было совсем перекошенное лицо, потому что сосед снова повернулся к нему, окидывая внимательным взглядом. Дан прикрыл глаза, делая вид, что собирается подремать. 

Скользнувшая по ноге ладонь заставила его захлебнуться воздухом. 

На какой-то миг все зависло, словно они снова проваливались в воздушную яму. Дан ожидал, что движение превратиться в ободряющее похлопывание по колену, или что сосед заговорит, примется его подбадривать, предложит выпить. Но рука плавно и настойчиво двинулась в обратную сторону, к паху. Кусая губы, Дан сдвинул колени, как девчонка, испуганный неожиданно острыми ощущениями от этой незамысловатой ласки. Как только он узнал? В голове загудела кровь, лицо заполыхало, но по телу расползалось приятное щекочущее тепло. Ладонь замерла у самого паха, пальцы принялись поглаживать чувствительное местечко на внутренней стороне бедра. Самолет нырнул еще раз, заставив Дана выгнуться, и рука соскользнула на его пах. Дану почудился тихий смешок. Пальцы уверенно погладили обтянутый плотной джинсовой тканью полувзозбужденный член. Дан досадливо поморщился. Да, сосед эффективно отвлек его, но на дразнящих прикосновениях все и закончится, не может не…

Сосед передвинулся ближе, выкрутил запястье, и он почувствовал, как выскользнула из плена петельки железная пуговица, а молния медленно поехала вниз. Дан запрокинул голову, стараясь контролировать сбивающееся дыхание. Сердце колотилось так, что он недоумевал, как этот стук не слышен всем. 

Горячие пальцы скользнули под резинку боксеров, погладили гладко выбритый лобок, обхватили основание члена. Освобожденный от стягивающих слоев ткани, он требовательно пульсировал. Облегчение мешалось с нехваткой такого необходимого давления. Убрав препятствия из ткани, сосед принялся неспешно, обстоятельно ласкать Дана. Его пальцы скользили по нежной коже, прослеживая рисунок вен, пощекотали головку, поиграли с яичками. Дан нетерпеливо заерзал, едва не уронив куртку, когда рука наконец сомкнулась на члене, сильно и правильно. От первого же движения в голове что-то словно зазвенело. Дан стиснул зубы, стараясь не застонать… и испуганно распахнул глаза. Звон вовсе не был плодом его воображения – это погасла табличка «пристегнуть ремни». Нервно оглядываясь, Дан выпрямился. Конечно, прерываться на таком моменте было не слишком приятно, но он вовсе не хотел, чтобы его застукали. Дан никогда не гонялся за адреналином, тем более, таким.

Но сосед остановился лишь на долю секунды, а затем продолжил двигать рукой, словно ничего не произошло. Сражаясь с накатывающими волнами удовольствия, Дан обхватил его запястье. Никакого эффекта, кроме того, что движения замедлились, вынуждая Дана зашипеть и заизвиваться, позабыв обо всем. Большой палец дразняще прошелся по головке, растирая выступившую капельку смазки, и Дан подкинул бедра, толкаясь в чужую ладонь. Дыхание с хрипом вырвалось из горла. Сосед не внял беззвучной просьбе, продолжая размеренно, медленно ласкать ноющий от напряжения член. Дан скрипнул зубами. Возможно, он не выдержал бы и попросил соседа сжалиться над ним и поторопиться, но тут сквозь багровую пелену перед глазами проступила чья-то фигура. Дан не успел испугаться – мужчина прошел мимо, не одарив их взглядом. Сосед тоже не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания, явно чувствуя себя в безопасности под прикрытием планшета и куртки Дана. Опомнившись, Дан снова стиснул горячее запястье – и снова с совершенно противоположным результатом. Хмыкнув, сосед задвигал рукой быстрее, отчего Дана буквально размазало по креслу. Все его усилия были сосредоточены на том, чтобы не застонать, хотя он не был уверен, что не хныкает в такт выверенно-грубым рывкам. Все ближе и ближе… Он содрогнулся, чувствуя, как напряжение, скручивавшее низ его живота, достигает пика и – выплескивается, орошая горячими каплями открытые участки кожи. Дан уронил голову назад, совершенно не контролируя себя. Спазмы удовольствия продолжали сотрясать его тело еще какое-то время после того, как все закончилось.

Профессионально-участливый голос донесся до него будто сквозь вату. 

– У вас все в порядке? 

Разлепив глаза, Дан встретился взглядом со склонившейся к ним стюардессой.

– Д-да, – выдавил он. – Более чем.

По правде говоря, если б они падали, он был бы единственным из сотни пассажиров, кому на это было бы совершенно наплевать.


End file.
